


This so confusing!

by EveningEve



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Humor, Major Original Character(s), Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Teasing, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveningEve/pseuds/EveningEve
Summary: He was always scheming something. And it mostly hit her of all people.It was crazy. It was driving her crazy.Claude von Riegan was driving her crazy.[It's not quite Byleth (f), so this is listed asFemale OC\Claude]





	This so confusing!

You know... Being a professor is hard work. Not because of all the lessons necessary to prepare, assgining duties or correcting exams, let alone making sure you have a good relationship with your students. It had nothing to do with that. In fact it is the kind of work Tearle, a new professor at the monestary, enjoys.   
It gave her time alone and learning to get to know her students was always a refreshing breeze, something she had not been used to during her time as a mercenary with her father. Of course she enjoyed that time as well, being out with her father or sister and their companions. Yet until then she had always kept a stern face, showing barely any change within her expression. Ever since arriving at the monestary however she has found herself smiling more often, laughing in fact. Enjoying the time teaching her students, being a role model. All of them were so colorful and different, it was always a joy talking to them.   
Almost all she should say. There was one exception to the fray. One who always kept her occupied, driving her nuts. He was smart and capable, no denying. Not even she denied it. She acknowledged his talents like any other would. He was always scheming something.  
And there lies the problem. He was always scheming something. And it mostly hit her of all people. Always reaching an exact score of 69% in exams was the least of the problems. The problems were bigger.  
Always trying to mix something in her food, pranking her in and during class, embarassing her on campus every day... It was crazy. It was driving her crazy.   
Claude von Riegan was driving her crazy.

Classes had ended for today, Tearle just fell into her chair with a big sigh escaping her mouth when all students had left the room. Today it happened again. She just barely escaped the water bucket set up by none other than Claude. Of course he denied it yet his big grin told her something different. He had targeted her once again. At least it was not flour this time. Or hiding animals under her desk. Or trying to replace a worksheet with a weird letter of his with a 'secret code' on it.  
Even then Claude drove her crazy once more. Always asking questions unrelated to the lesson, nearly even getting in the conversation about her single life.   
"Why should that even be a student's business?" she mumbled while looking up the ceiling. "It's getting old." She didn't understand in the first place. If he thinks her lessons are so boring he can say it in her face instead of pulling all of this nonsense.  
The green haired woman looked on the desk. Assignments for today she had collected from the students, ready to be corrected. She should hurry a-  
"Teach? Still here?" a voice echoed through the room. She shrieked for a moment, turning her head up in surprise... Yet looked a bit unamused when seeing him of all students.   
"I was about to leave Claude" she replied and slowly got up. "What do you want here?"  
"I forgot something in here."  
"Oh really?"  
"Just kidding Teach. I noticed you didn't come out of the room is all."  
"You what!?" she let out surprised, staring a bit in disbelief. Why did he- How did he notice!? Was he not- "Did you wait in front of the room like a stalker!?" she nearly screamed, ready to step backwards.   
He chuckled slightly at the response, shaking his head. "Usually I would say yes but I think I messed enough with you today."   
Liar.  
"Can't a student be concerned about their teacher anymore?"  
"I'm fine" Tearle sighed. "Why'd you think I'm not anyway?" "I admit, you look more and more exhausted over time. You're not overworking yourself are you?"  
She shook her head. "Thank you for your concern but I'm fine." 'Ever thought I'm exhausted because of the bullshit you put me through every single day?' she thought however, close to grumble. Yet she held back. He was asking something simple and did nothing to her... Yet at least. There was no need to yell at him.  
"You sure Teach? I can always carry you to-"  
"I don't need weird rumors a second time" the female teacher interrupted, slightly annoyed. "You carrying me once piggy back like despite my protest was enough!"  
"You unexpectedly tripped from a single 'Boo' I made right behind you and hurt your anckel. You expect me to just stand there and-"  
"First-You jumped out of a bush. Second, I was able to walk back then so there wasn't-"  
"The shriek was cute and all but not really worth it if you hurt yourself. Right now you look close to-" "Enough!" Tearle interrupted yelling. "I'm fine and don't need help! Especially not from you!"   
She picked up the sheets, carrying them in her hands and walking past the future leader of the alliance. This one turned around, his gaze following the teacher, watching her from behind. She seemed fine to someone not paying attention, yet when looking closely she was taking steps slower than usual and had a little hard time keeping her balance. He was moving closer to her, trying to pick her up from behind yet she moved aside quickly, as if she had predicted it. She turned slightly around to be able to at least spot him in her view.  
"What are you aiming for?" she asked, not too pleased. "Nothing this time Teach" he responded yet quickly pulled his hands back. "Just wanted to show a little concern."  
"Concern? For what?" She raised an eyebrow. "Wait, I get it. This is a joke and I'm supposed to deliver the punchline. Clever Claude. For your bad luck however I'm not in the mood for your jokes today nor tomorrow."  
"Still not trusting me? I'm hurt" he countered yet in a slightly teasing tone, making her grumble again yet quickly turn away from him. Admittingly she felt a bit warmer yet this might be because she was slowly boiling up. It couldn't be anything else. There was no way.  
"Whatever. Just do your homework on time and leave me alone tomorrow" she replied slightly annoyed. "That'll be enough to put me at ease."  
She then left quickly before he could even respond, not wanting to keep this conversation going any longer. He was confusing and exhausting her already by just the sole thought of him after all.  
Claude on the other hand stood in the entrance, watching his teacher running as quickly as she could with the papers in hand. He was about to leave himself, comment to her behavior in his thoughts yet noticed something flying on the ground. He looked down and slowly picked it up. When he turned it around he noticed the handwriting, one of the fellow students of his house. A number was written on the left corner. As he skimmed he read about a theoretical tactic, based on the bookpage they got. It was one of the sheets with the written down assignment Tearle had given her students the other day. The detail suggested it had to be part of Lysithea's assignment.  
Claude was about to yell out for her, trying to get her attention and tell her she dropped somethibg but his teacher was already out of sight.   
He sighed, still having the paper in his right hand. "What a careless woman."


End file.
